


18th of Firstfall 9:13 Dragon

by RaptureFairy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, character build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptureFairy/pseuds/RaptureFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot on the birth of my Canon warden, Orlaith Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th of Firstfall 9:13 Dragon

As the bards tell it the warden was born on a stormy night on the 18th day of firstfall 9:13 Dragon, She was born to Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever. They called this child Orlaith Cousland.

"Push, my lady! push!" boomed a dark haired midwife her voice being swallowed up by a loud crash of thunder. Teyrna Eleanor screamed and held tightly on to her handmaiden’s hand who was trying to soothe her to no avail.

"I can see a head!" Exclaimed the midwife "Keep pushing" Eleanor let out a scream as the heavy rain and thunder pounds outside. Two elven servants gently push down on Eleanor’s abdomen as the dark haired midwife tells her to push once more.

Meanwhile, outside the birthing chamber teyrn Bryce Cousland paces stopping to flinch every time he hears his wife anguished screams. He did have a partner in his pacing, His son Fergus.

Though the teryn had protested on his son being outside the birthing chamber as he was only a boy of six years, But little Fergus would not take no as an answer when he was told that the babe was on the way.

But a few hours in Fergus fell asleep and Bryce had one of the servants take him to his room.

Eleanor lets out one last push. The room goes still and silent for a moment then a shill cry erupts around the room. "It's a girl, my lady" she announces s she swaddles the little one in a blanket. She lays the babe on Eleanor’s chest.

Eleanor looks at the little bundle she has in her arms and tears fall to her cheeks. "Let Bryce in, Please" she asks no one in particular.

The midwife gestures to a red haired elf servant, the elf nods and leaves the room.

The hard wooden door opens with a loud squeak; Bryce turns to see a young elf hurrying towards him. Leila her name was he thought to himself.

"My lord" She stutters "Her ladyship wishes your presence" Bryce’s heart was lodged in his throat all he could let out was a quiet, "Yes, of course" and followed Leila towards the birthing chamber to where his beautiful wife and new born child were.

As he entered the room his eyes locked with Eleanor’s pale greens. he felt as though it was just him, Eleanor and their child in the room. He let his feet carry him to Eleanor’s bedside.

Eleanor looks up at her husband her eyes full of moist tears, Bryce catches one with his thumb as it threatens to fall onto her flushed cheeks. "It's a girl" she rejoices as she holds out her hand for her husband, Bryce sits down beside in wife and kisses her hand.

"What shall we call her?" Bryce asks looking into his daughters bright eyes.

Eleanor looks down at her daughter who grabs onto her father’s finger.

"Orlaith" Eleanor spoke "A beautiful name, it’s perfect" remarked Bryce as the chantry bells could be heard announcing the birth of their daughter.


End file.
